The Last Kiss
by Ay
Summary: Cinta mulai tumbuh di hati Ichigo pada sahabat kecìlnya,Rukia Kuchiki.. Apakah Ichigo mampu mengungkapkan cintanya? Atau malah melupakan cintanya? R&R please..
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Kiss**

**Chapter 1: Siomay Cinta**

Bleach masih punya om Tite Kubo

Harry Potter punya tente JK. Rowling

The Last Kiss punya aya

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena

Hehe.. Maaf ya kalo Ay malah bikin fic baru

ditengah-tengah fic lain yang belum selesai..

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**  
****The Last Kiss**

**.: Chapter One .:**

**Siomay Cinta**

Di depan pelataran Karakura University, terlihat seorang gadis berlari-lari, terus berlari. Melewati pos satpam, pohon-pohon palem yang berjajar di pelataran, kadang gadis itu berhenti sejenak untuk bertegur sapa dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya, ya minimal tersenyum. Gadis itu lalu mengubah arah larinya dengan berbelok ke kanan. Terengah-engah gadis itu jatuh di hadapan seorang pria. Pria tampan berambut oranye yang langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis itu, berusaha untuk membantunya berdiri. Sejenak gadis itu ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan si pria, tapi akhirnya gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Makanya Rukia, jangan suka lari-lari!!" si pria mulai memberi komentarnya pada si gadis yang bernama Rukia, tentang jatuhnya.

"Iya, iya! Lagian aku juga nyari kamu, makanya aku lari-lari keliling kampus!" Rukia ga mau kalah, dia ga terima disalahin gitu aja, apalagi sebab dia jatuh adalah karena lari keliling kampus nyariin Ichigo, pria tampan yang barusan menolongnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Ichigo penasaran, walaupun dia tahu ujung-ujungnya pasti harus beliin es krim strawberry kesukaan Rukia, itu bila dia ingin tahu apa kabar yang dibawa Rukia.

"Kau harus membelikan aku es krim strawberry dulu. Baru aku kasih tau!" persis seperti apa yang diperkirakan Ichigo.

"Iya, ntar aku beliin. Emang ada apa sih?" Ichigo sudah tahu tidak ada gunanya berdebat sama Rukia.

"Inoe ingin mengajakmu nonton, besok. Gimana?"

"Males ah," ucap Ichigo sambil meninggalkan Rukia.

"Eh, jangan donk! Please! Kau mau ya?" ucap Rukia sambil memelas, ini trik supaya Ichigo mau.

"Kau dikasih apa sih sama Inoe?"

"Dia janji mau memberikanku buku Harpot 7 kalau aku berhasil membujukmu!"

Ichigo tidak menjawab, Rukia pun diam. Namun akhirnya Rukia mulai mengatakan jurus andalannya.

"Oh, ya sudah, aku ngerti kalau kau tidak bisa, dan mungkin kausenang kalau aku tidak mendapatkan buku itu, padahal kau tahu aku senang banget sama buku itu!"

Rukia berbalik ke belakang, berjalan perlahan-lahan, bukan karena lemas atau kecewa, melainkan menunggu efek dari kata-kata sihirnya.

"Ya sudah, aku mau, jam 4!" Ichigo memang tidak bisa menolak. Dan Rukia tau kelemahannya. Ichigo tidak bisa bila melihat Rukia sedih.

"Arigato, Ichigo!" ucapnya sambil berlari meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo yakin kalau Rukia sekarang sedang berusaha mencari Inoe untuk memberitahukan kabar yang menurut Inoe baik, padahal menurut Ichigo adalah suatu kabar yang kurang baik. Tapi Ichigo sedikit terhibur dengan kenyataan bahwa Inoe adalah salah satu mahasiswi tercantik di Karakura University. Paling tidak, Ichigo tahu besok dia akan jalan dengan cewek cantik.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Rukia dan Ichigo adalah teman akrab. Dan itu banyak memberikan keuntungan pada Rukia walaupun itu berarti kerugian bagi Ichigo. Ichigo adalah salah satu mahasiswa tertampan di Karakura University ditambah lagi kedudukannya sebagai ketua senat manambah daya pikatnya. Itulah yang sering dimanfaatkan oleh mahasiswi di kampusnya. Mereka selalu berusaha dekat dengannya melalui Rukia, seperti Inoe.

Tak terhitung barang-barang yang didapat Rukia dari mereka. Dia pernah mendapat T-Shirt POLO kesukaannya dari Neliel, hanya karena Ichigo mau mengantar Neliel pulang. Rukia juga pernah mendapat sepatu kets baru, hanya karena Ichigo mau berkenalan dengan Ririn, mahasiswi yang menyuruhnya. Dan Rukia pernah mendapatkan satu paket merchandise Tokyo Spirits, klub bola kesukaannya dari Halibel, lagi-lagi dengan alasan yang sepele, hanya karena Ichigo mau mengantar Halibel ke pesta ulang tahun temannya. Sekarang dia akan mendapatkan buku Harry Potter 7, yang setiap detik dia bicarakan, kalau Ichigo mau nonton dengan Inoe. Dan anehnya Ichigo tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Rukia.

Keesokannya dengan langkah gontai Ichigo mulai mengendarai mobil Jeep kebanggaannya kearah rumah Inoe. Sebelum berangkat, Rukia sempat bercerita bahwa dia sudah menerima buku itu. Sesampainya di rumah Inoe, Inoe sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya dengan gelisah. Hari itu Inoe terlihat sangat cantik, walaupun biasanya juga cantik. Tapi Ichigo tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Inoe pun langsung naik ke mobil itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Selama di perjalanan mereka tidak berbicara apa-apa. Hanya sesekali Ichigo yakin kalau Inoe menatapnya diam-diam. Mungkin menurut Ichigo, Inoe berpendapat bahwa jalan bersama Ichigo sudah cukup meskipun tanpa suara. Begitu juga sesampainya di bioskop, Inoe belum membuka suaranya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton layar tanpa ngobrol sedikitpun. Sebenarnya Inoe grogi harus memulai pembicaraan apa pada Ichigo. Sampai selesai menonton, Ichigo memulai pembicaraan.

"Inoe, kita pulang yuk!" Ichigo berharap sekali kalau Inoe akan menjawab iya.

"Kenapa pulang? Kita makan dulu ya?" akhirnya Inoe mengeluarkan suaranya, walau jawaban Inoe tidak sesuai dengan harapan Ichigo.

"Tidak usah! Aku capek banget. Kita langsung pulang aja ya?"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," itu suara terakhir Inoe yang didengar oleh Ichigo sampai Ichigo mengantarnya pulang. Sehabis itu, Ichigo langsung tancap gas ke rumahnya. Entah kenapa yang dipikirkannya hanyalah wajah Rukia. Dia berkhayal seandainya yang tadi pergi nonton dengannya adalah Rukia, sesaat hatinya merasa senang asalkan Rukia tidak seperti Inoe yang diam seribu bahasa.

Baru saja Ichigo memasukan mobil ke garasi rumahnya, terdengar suara Rukia memenggilnya dari kamar Rukia, rumah Rukia dan Ichigo memang bersebelahan. Rukia langsung menuruni tangga dan berlari menuju Ichigo yang menunggunya di depan rumah. Sambil mengatur nafasnya, Rukia mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Huh..Huh..Huh.. Ichigo, gimana tadi nontonnya?" ucapnya masih sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Kok jam 7 sudah pulang ?"

Ichigo tahu Rukia bertanya karena heran jam 7 dia sudah pulang, karena biasanya minimal kalau malam minggu pasti anak muda pulang jam 9, kecuali Ichigo. Karena Ichigo biasa menghabiskan malam minggunya di rumah atau main ke rumah Rukia, tetangga terdekatnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Ichigo ingin sekali-kali berkunjung ke rumah Rukia dengan status sebagai pacarnya.

"Aku capek, pengen cepat tidur!" ucap Ichigo.

"Ya.. padahal aku mau..," belum sempat kata-kata Rukia terucap, Ichigo langsung menyela.

"Mau apa? Ya sudah aku mau!" Ichigo berharap kalau Rukia akan mengajaknya jalan, tapi sayang angan-angan Ichigo meleset.

"Aku mau minta tolong, belin aku siomay Pak Enak donk!" Rukia mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya dan menunggu jawaban dari Ichigo.

"Nggak mau ah, males!!"

"Tadi kan kau bilang mau!!" Rukia menanyakan pertanggungjawaban Ichigo atas ucapannya. Dan Ichigo masih diam menunggu apalagi yang akan diucapkanRukia. "Ya sudah kalau kalau tidak mau. Mungkin kau lebih mau kalau aku pergi ke sana sendiri, padahal kau tahu kalau di sana banyak anak yang suka nongkrong!" Rukia menunggu efek dari kata-kata sihirnya. Dan dia bisa menebak ekspresi wajah Ichigo.

"Ya sudah aku beliin!" ucap Ichigo menyerah.

"Arigato, Ichigo! Ni duitnya!" ucap Rukia sambil menyerahkan uang 10 yen Setelah menerima uang itu, Ichigo masih diam di tempat, tak bergeming sedikit pun yang membuat Rukia penasaran.

"Hei Ichigo, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Kau juga harus ikut!" ucap Ichigo seraya menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia yang tidak bersiap-siap sebelumnya, langsung terseret berjalan mengikuti Ichigo, masih sambil mencak-mencak pada Ichigo. Dan Ichigo sendiri masih asyik menarik-narik tangan Rukia. Dan sebenarnya Ichigo sangat menikmati malam ini, malam ini indah dengan bintang bertaburan di langit, apalagi sekarang dia merangkul Rukia. Rasanya Ichigo tidak ingin segera lepas dari saat-saat seperti ini.

Setelah melewati rumah Ochi sensei, guru SMA mereka yang galaknya bisa sebanding dengan Prof. Snape, guru Defense Againts The Dark Arts di buku HP 6, akhirnya mereka sampai di siomay Pak Enak. Ichigo langsung memesan dua bungkus siomay yang membuat Rukia heran.

"Hei Ichigo, kenapa beli dua?" Rukia heran kenapa Ichigo memesan dua bungkus padahal kan Rukia cuma pesan satu bungkus.

"Ya iyalah! Aku juga kan mau, soalnya tadi aku tidak sempat makan!"

"Oh… gitu!" ucap Rukia lalu menambahkan "Hei Ichigo, duit yang tadi aku kasih mana? Siniin donk!" ucap Rukia sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan Ichigo.

"Nih!" ucap Teguh sambil menyerahkan uang sepuluh yen yang tadi diberikan Rukia, "Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Tadi kan aku ngasih duit buat beliin siomay. Tapi kau malah mengajakku, itu berarti kau mengajakku untuk menemanimu. Jadi kau yang harus membayar siomayku!" ucap Rukia

"Ya udah deh aku yang bayar! Dasar tukang melorotin duit orang!!" Ichigo tidak ingin berdebat sama Rukia karena pasti akan jadi tontonan orang..

"Bodo! Emang aku pikirin!" ucap Rukia sambil mendelikan matanya. Yang mau nggak mau membuat Ichigo tersenyum simpul.

Setelah membayar dua bungkus siomay dengan satu lembar uang sepuluh yen dan satu lembar uang lima yen. Mereka mulai berjalan pulang. Mereka kembali melewati rumah Ochi sensei, Ichigo kembali merangkul bahu Rukia dan dia senang karena Rukia tidak berusaha untuk menolak, melainkan membiarkan Ichigo terus merangkulnya. Saat ini Ichigo berusaha memandang Rukia tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia. Dan disaat Ichigo berhasil mencuri pandang Rukia, Rukia menyadari dan menatap Ichigo, tetapi dia hanya tersenyum dan mengembalikan pandangannya kembali ke jalan.

Ichigo sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata dia memang benar-benar menyukai Rukia. Dia juga selama ini sebenarnya ingin berusaha untuk mengungkapkan cintanya pada Rukia, tapi apa mungkin Rukia juga menyukai dia? Padahal selama ini Rukia malah membantu cewek-cewek yang ingin dekat dengan Ichigo. Lamunan Ichigo buyar saat dia yakin kalau mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Rasanya ada sumbat besar yang dibuka secara paksa di dalam perutnya sehingga hatinya mencelos. Dia benar-benar enggan bila harus berpisah dari saat-saat seperti ini.

"Ichigo, aku masuk ya!" ucap Rukia sambil melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari pundaknya.

"Eh, iya! Semoga mimpi indah!" ucap Ichigo.

"Nice dream, too!" ucap Rukia seraya membuka pintu pagar rumahnya, melangkah ke halaman rumahnya, membuka pintu rumahnya dan kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Ichigo dengan diiringi suara pintu tertutup.

Ichigo pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia mengunci pinti pagar dan rumanya, dan kemudian langsung menuju dapur untuk memakan siomay cintanya. Kelihatannya ayah dan adiknya sudah tidur, terlihat dari absennya suara lebay ayahnya bila Ichigo baru pulang. Sehabis makan, Ichigo langsung menuju kamarnya. Melewati ruang keluarga lalu menaiki tangga yang langsung menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua di ujung tangga.

Sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamar, dia langsung dikejutkan dengan foto Rukia yang menatapnya. Yah, karena sejauh mata memandang, pasti orang akan menyangka ini adalah kamar Rukia. Tidak salah kalau orang beranggapan begitu, karena semua foto yang berjajar di dinding kamar Ichigo adalah foto Rukia, belum lagi ditambah dengan lukisan-lukisan yang mempunyai objek wajah Rukia yang jumlahnya puluhan. Selintas kamarnya terlihat seperti ruang pameran lukisan dan photography kalau saja tidak ada satu ranjang di sudut kamar beserta lemari pakaian dan meja belajar serta meja rias.

Lukisan dan photo-photo itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Ichigo selalu melarang Rukia masuk ke kamarnya. Dia selalu beralasan bahwa tidak baik apabila seorang cewek masuk ke kamar cowok setiap kali Rukia ingin masuk ke kamarnya. Padahal sebenarnya alasan itu hanya rekayasa Ichigo, karena alasan yang sebenarnya, Ichigo malu kalau Rukia tahu bahwa dia menyimpan foto-foto dan lukisan Rukia, lebih tepatnya Ichigo tidak berani membayangkan reaksi Rukia apabila dia tahu semua ini. Rukia pasti bisa menyimpulkan kalau Ichigo menyukainya dan Ichigo takut memikirkan reaksi Rukia, bisa saja Rukia malah menjauh darinya, hal yang paling ditakuti oleh Ichigo. Walaupun mungkin saja Rukia menyukainya. Namun Ichigo tidak berani menanggung resiko yang terbesar, dijauhi Rukia.

Ichigo ingin sekali berusaha mengungkapkan bahwa dia menyukai Rukia. Ide ini sudah muncul di benaknya ribuan kali. Tetapi dia juga harus berfikir ribuan kali sebelum melakukannya. Baik, itupun kalau dia diterima, tetapi bila ia ditolak.. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?? Berpura-pura kalau penembakkan itu hanya bercanda atau menganggap kalau itu tidak pernah terjadi. Lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi Rukia? Apakah dia akan menjauh darinya? Atau dia menganggap kalau itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ah.. memikirkan itu semua adalah obat manjur untuk cepat tidur, karena sekarang Ichigo sudah masuk ke alam mimpi. Dia bermimpi Rukia menerima cintanya.

To b continue..

Gomen, gomen, gomen kalau cerita ini gaje..

Ay lagi berusaha nulis fic dari sudut pandang orang ketiga, dan beginilah hasilnya..

Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan..

Tolong berikan saran, kritik, dan pujian ya. Hehehe..*ngarep*

Tolong diripiu ya..

Arigato

5


	2. Tragedi di Siang Bolong

**The Last Kiss**

**Chapter 2: Tragedi di Siang Bolong**

Bleach masih punya om Tite Kubo

The Last Kiss punya aya

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiSena

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**  
****The Last Kiss**

**.: Chapter Two .:**

**Tragedi di Siang Bolong**

Mimpi-mimpi Ichigo terusik saat sinar matahari sudah menembus tirai jendelanya. Dia juga mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap di ruang keluarga. Ada satu suara yang dia kenal sebagai suara Yuzu dan ada satu suara lagi yang dia kenal dengan suara..Rukia??? Ichigo bingung, untuk apa Rukia sepagi ini ada di rumanya? Tapi dia langsung berfikir, "Paling-paling membawakan kue", baru saja Ichigo memutuskan untuk meneruskan tidurnya, dia mendengar langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ichigo langsung menuju pintu kamarnya, dan ternyata Ichigo lebih cepat dari orang yang berusaha masuk ke kamarnya sehingga dia bisa memblokir pintu agar tetap tertutup.

"Ichigo, buka donk! Aku ingin masuk!" ternyata orang yang berusaha masuk ke kamarnya adalah Rukia.

"Untuk apa kau ingin masuk ke kamarku?" sekarang Ichigo tahu apa alasan Rukia pagi-pagi sudah ada di rumahnya. Ternyata Rukia berusaha masuk ke kamarnya diam-diam selagi Ichigo tidur. "Kau ingin masuk diam-diam ya?! Kau kira aku masih tidur kan? Kan sudah ku bilang, kau tidak boleh masuk ke kamarku!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan sering masuk kamar ku! Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk ke kamarmu! Ini tidak adil tau!!" ucap Rukia masih sambil terus mendorong pintu, berusaha agar pintu kamar Ichigo terbuka.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak!!" Ichigo tidak mau kalah, dia masih mempertahankan agar pintu kamarnya tidak terbuka. Dengan satu hentakkan keras, dia berhasil menutup rapat pintu kamarmya diakhiri dengan suara orang menjerit.

"Aww..!" hanya itu yang diucapkan Rukia.

"Rukia..Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ichigo khawatir karena Rukia tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, Rukia masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Ichigo khawatir dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan dia kaget karena ternyata Rukia tidak apa-apa, malah tersenyum dan mencoba berusaha masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ichigo langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Rukia sendiri masih terus berusaha membukanya. Setelah terjadi dorong mendorong yang sengit, akhirnya Ichigo berhasil menutup rapat pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya.

"Rukia, kau benar-benar keterlaluan ya!!? Aku sudah takut terjadi apa-apa padamu, tapi ternyata kau malah pura-pura supaya bisa masuk ke kamar ku!"

"Tapi kan aku hanya ingin masuk ke kamar mu!"

"Kau benar-banar egois!! Aku selalu menuruti semua kemauan mu, apapun itu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa sekali saja menuruti permintaan ku!!" Ichigo berusaha mengatur nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku hanya minta supaya kau tidak masuk ke kamar ku! Hanya itu!!" hening….

"Aku memang egois. Aku minta maaf Ichigo, kalau selama ini aku sudah menyusahkan mu!" ucap Rukia. Ichgo bisa mendengar suara langkah orang menuruni tangga. Ichigo sekarang jadi merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah ia katakan. Setelah merasa yakin bahwa Rukia sudah ada di ruang tamu, Ichigo langsung menyusulnya. Dia melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus.

"Rukia, tunggu!" ucapnya setelah berhasil mengejar Rukia, walaupun sebenarnya tidak usah dikejar karena Rukia tidak berlari.

"Ada apa?" nadanya yang memelaslah yang paling membuat Ichigo tidak tahan.

"Mmm.. aku minta maaf kalau kata-kata ku terlalu kasar!" ucap Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa!" jawab Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau kan aku belikan es krim?" ucap Ichigo berusaha membaik-baiki Rukia.

"Mau!!" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan menuju mini market yang terletak di ujung gang. Lagi-lagi Ichigo menikmati suasana ini. Suasana dimana hanya ada dia dan Rukia, dimana mereka berjalan berdua tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 10 menit, akhirnya mereka tiba di mini market "Sherry". Setelah membayar dua buah es krim yang diambilnya, Ichigo keluar dari minimarket, Rukia sudah menunggu di luar.

Mereka menikmati es krim saat perjalanan pulang. Sesekali Ichigo melirik Rukia, dan entah kenapa ide itu muncul begitu saja. Minggu yang cerah, apakah baik jika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Rukia? Apalagi suasana sekarang ini sangat menyenangkan, mungkin itu bisa menjadi efek yang menguntungkan. Ichigo bingung harus mulai pembicaraan apa. Ichigo juga ragu bagaimana reaksi Rukia. Ah, tapi yang ada di otak Ichigo saat ini hanyalah bagaimana cara dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Rukia.

Setelah pergulatan batin yang sengit di hati Ichigo, akhirnya dia mantap untuk menguatkan tekadnya mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Rukia. Satu detik, dua detik Ichigo menatap Rukia, sebelum meneruskan niatnya.

"Rukia, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu!" ucap Ichigo seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ingin membicarakan apa? Kau ini, seperti dengan siapa saja!" Rukia ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ichigo bingung apa yang harus dia katakana? To the point atau… ah, Rukia tidak suka basa-basi.

"Mmm.. aku, aku suka padamu Rukia!"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku!" Ichigo buru-buru menambahkan karena dia tau Rukia akan berkata seperti ini, "Terus mau mu apa?" jadi ia langsung memberikan pertanyaan itu. Dan sekarang Ichigo yakin betapa bodohnya suasana saat ini. Rukia masih diam seribu bahasa, mungkin mengalahkan Orihime karena tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Aku, aku juga suka padamu, Ichigo," ucap Rukia. Rukia melihat sinar kepuasan di wajah Ichigo, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu!" lanjut Rukia. Rukia tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya karena dia tidak tahan melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo merasa sesuatu yang tadinya membuat hatinya senang tiba-tiba menjadi hancur bagai dihantam oleh palu yang tak terlihat. Organ-organ tubuhnya seakan-akan lenyap begitu saja dari tempatnya sehingga tak sanggup membuatnya berdiri.

"Tapi kenapa, kenapa Rukia? Kau bilang tadi kau manyukai ku! Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menjadi pacarku! Apa alasannya Rukia?! Beritahu aku!" paksa Ichigo sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Rukia.

"Aku tidak bisa, Ichigo. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan alasannya padamu, maafkan aku Ichigo," Rukia berusaha tidak memandang Ichigo saat berbicara.

"Kau bilang, kau menyukaiku. Kenapa kita tidak bisa mencobanya, Rukia? Kita coba dulu! Kita pasti bisa!",ucap Ichigo sambil masih terus mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Rukia. Terlihat bahwa emosi Ichigo meluap-luap. Untungnya tidak ada orang di jalan itu.

"Aku bilang tidak bisa, ya tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya! Dan jangan paksa aku untuk mengatakan alasannya!" Rukia mulai mengeluarkan air mata, ini terlihat dari butiran-butiran air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Oh.. atau mungkin, ada cowok lain yang kau suka?! Iya kan??!" sekarang emosi Ichigo semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia terus saja memaksa Rukia.

"Ya!!! Aku memang menyukia cowok lain!! Cowok yang ku sukai bukan kau!! Dan aku tidak akan bisa jadian sama cowok itu. Puas!!" Rukia sekarang benar-benar menangis. Tapi Ichigo melihat bahwa tangisan Micca bukan karena marah atau benci, melainkan tangisan sedih, kecewa, dan pasrah. Ichigo lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Rukia sendirian. Baru dua langkah Ichigo bergerak, tiba-tiba.

Brukk.. suara orang jatuh terdengar di belakang Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung membalikkan badannya. Dan terlihat di depannya, sosok Rukia terbaring di jalan, diam tak bergerak bagai patung. Ichigo langsung mengampirinya. Ichigo bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tidak ada orang di jalan itu, hanya ada dia dan Rukia yang sekarang sedang terbaring di jalan. Ichigo langsung jongkok di sebelah tubuh Rukia. Dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Rukia yang terengah-engah. Hanya satu ide yang muncul tiba-tiba di otaknya. Sangat sederhana, dan Ichigo juga bingung, kenapa baru terpikirkan sekarang.

Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Perlahan-lahan dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke tempat dimana bibir Rukia terletak. Pelan tapi pasti dia mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Rukia. Satu hembusan, dua hembusan, tiga hembusan nafasnya, Rukia mulai sadarkan diri. Ichigo mulai menjauhkan bibirnya ketika dia yakin kalau Rukia sudah membuka matanya dengan sadar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," Rukia masih terlihat pucat walaupun sekarang sudah mulai membaik. "Ichigo, kau mau apa?" tanya Rukia saat melihat Ichigo mengalungkan tangannya ke tubuh Rukia.

"Sudah, kau diam saja," ucap Ichigo. Ichigo tidak mempedulikan kekhawatiran di wajah Rukia. Dia tetap mengalungkan tangannya ke tubuh Rukia. Dia mulai mengangkat tubuh Rukia dan berjalan pulang.

"Ichigo, rumah kan masih jauh!" ucap Rukia.

"Tenang saja! Aku kuat. Apalagi kan badanmu kecil dan pendek. Hehe.." Ichigo tetap menggendong Rukia.

"Apa kau bilang! Aku tidak pendek!" ucap Rukia sambil menjitak kepala Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia. Rukia pun menjadi blush melihat senyuman Ichigo.

Akhirnya satu belokan lagi Ichigo sampai di rumah Rukia. Ichigo langsung membuka pagar dengan kakinya, kebetulan pagarnya tidak dikunci. Ichigo mendudukkan Rukia di kursi yang ada di teras rumahnya. Dia lalu memncet bel. Byakuya, kakak Rukia langsung membukakan pintu.

**To be continue**

Maaf.. Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi gaje..

Ay benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini dengan tugas yang menggunung. Padahal baru masuk. Hiks..hiks..

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk

**Haru N Kawaii chan Luph Byakun**

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J'**

**tripleA-7sins**

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**

**Ichikawa Ami**

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**

**Kuroneko Hime-un**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Squarepants abarai**

**Hinazuka Airin**

**Sora Chand**

**The Great Kon-sama**

**liekichi chan**

**Ichirukiluna gituloh**

**Meong  
**

Ripiu dari kalian semua benar-benar membuat ay lebih semangat meneruskan fic ini.

Sekarang, ripiu lagi ya..*puppy eyes*

Arigato


End file.
